


Two of Us

by Tommyboy



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by their song Two of Us, ficlet some time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

implied relationship between Paul and John.

 

Paul was wondering what he was doing. Things were a mess and he didn't know what to do. He had found the love of his life. The one he could see being the mother of his children. She challenged him, took care of him, and inspired him. Yet looking on the other side, he was losing the friend that he had told all his secrets to, her dark fantasies, and shared almost all that was him the last twelve years.

He looked at the scattered pictures that lay on top of the piano. John and Yoko were in some. He didn't understand it. He just couldn't understand it. He was losing his grip on John. They had gone to Canada and did a bed in for peace. Crazy. John was losing it.

Other photos were of him playing the guitar or piano. Linda was never without her camera, her hobby. She was good.

A newspaper sat beneath announcing their media company, Apple, opening. It was crazy time.

I want it to be like it used to be, Paul thought. I loved the days when we shared a flat, and could hardly afford the liqueur for the night. They didn't need anyone else then.

But now, a postcard had been dropped on top of the piano. Flipping it, he saw John's scroll, with a few words. "Off to Paris, will be home next week. Love, John."

Paul loved John. Loved him in ways he doubted anyone would believe. But that was over. He knew it. Could he survive without it?

"Paul?" a voice asked with concern behind him. Turning he saw Linda standing in the door jam.

"Yes love?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"I will be," he said. It might be the truth, some day, he might be okay. Looking back at a photo of him and John, the two of them had been around, and he guessed it was time to see if he could fly on his own.

Two of Us

Two of us riding nowhere  
spending someone's hard earned pay  
You and me Sunday driving  
Not arriving on our way back home  
We're on our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

Two of us sending postcards  
writing letters on my wall  
You and me burning matches  
lifting latches on our way back home  
We're on our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

You and I have memories  
longer that that road  
that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats  
standing solo in the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
getting nowhere on our way back home  
We're on our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

You and I have memories  
longer that that road  
that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats  
standing solo in the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
getting nowhere on our way back home  
We're on our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home  
We're going home  



End file.
